


Come Noon

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Soccer Mom [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Come Noon

##  _–Reader’s POV–_

I had been right, his wrist was broken. Thankfully, that didn’t effect him playing soccer, or I would have never heard the end of it. The entire way home I listened to them in the back of the car- from how cool the cast was, to school, to soccer, and…girls. Not something I was really looking forward to.

It took me forever to get to sleep once I crawled into bed, thinking about those green eyes, and that smile. Would he show up? What had life been like for him since way back then? I drifted off with many questions like that in my head.

* * *

##  _–Dean’s POV–_

Sam dropped the subject finally, knowing he was getting on my last nerve. Him saying the same things in different words, over and over again wasn’t helping anyone. I was nervous without his help. How old were your kids? What the hell happened to their father? What did you do for a living?

Before I knew it, it was nearing lunch time, and I was pulling into the parking lot of Burger King.

* * *

##  _–Reader’s POV–_

Hearing the engine of the car that held fond memories make my stomach flutter. I was waiting outside for him, watching as he slid out of the car, looking as handsome as always. “Hey, Dean.” I smiled as he neared.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He grinned. “Let’s get some grub and catch up. My treat.” Dean motioned to the door before moving and opening it.

I walked in, and held the second door, earning a smart ass bow. Chuckling, I followed him to stand in line. There was this awkwardness between us, and I didn’t know what to make of that. When it was our turn, we moved up to order. No surprise to me, he ordered what I knew he would. Double bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a drink. “Grilled chicken sandwich meal, please? Medium.” You told the cashier kindly.

* * *

##  _–Dean’s POV–_

I raised an eyebrow at her. Grilled chicken? When had she started choosing that over the beefy juiciness of a good burger? I was snapped from my thoughts when we were told the total. Chuckling, I pulled out my card to pay. Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw you blushing. “Why don’t you get a drink and find somewhere for us to sit, sweetheart?” I smiled at you.

Nodding, you took both cups. “Usual?” You looked up at me and I licked my lips.

“Uh, yeah, sorry.” I chuckled before you grinned and walked off towards the soda machine. Letting out a breath I thanked the cashier and took the receipt before moving to wait for our lunches.

* * *

##  _–Reader’s POV–_

My fingers tapped the side of the plastic cup as I sat at the booth, facing where Dean was. I watched him for a moment, looking away when he shifted. Getting caught staring wasn’t on my to do list. I was sipping my soda when he came and sat down, sliding in across from me. “Your way too healthy choice for a fast food joint, my lady.” He teased, making me roll my eyes. “And my artery clogging goodness.” He grinned.

“Excuse me for trying to live past 50.” I smirked, taking a bite of a fry.

Dean nodded. “I’m sure your kids would like that, too.” He noted. “How old are they?”

* * *

##  _–Dean’s POV–_

I watched how she sipped her drink before answering. “They’re 13.” She told me.

“Both?!” I was surprised. That was no easy feat- raising twins, especially teenagers. “Then why the big kids meals? You’d think they’d eat more than that.”

She grinned, nodded. “Yeah, they’re a handful sometimes. I had to bring one to the ER last night. Fell out of a tree and broke his wrist. First words out of his mouth when we got in the car after were ‘thank God I can still play soccer!’.” She chuckled. “And neither are that big on fast food. So, kids meals work for them. They just grab something if they’re still hungry after.”

Taking a bite of my food, I gave her a smile. She seemed more shy than I remembered, I figured motherhood changed her. Swallowing, I licked my lips. “Where’s their dad?” I asked, my eyes not leaving her as I took a drink.

Her cheeks turned pink as she looked down. “He…doesn’t know about them.” She told me honestly, her eyes meeting mine.

* * *

##  _–Reader’s POV–_

I could tell he was confused by that, his brows furrowing, ready to ask about that. “Let me explain, I know you’re wondering if I’m crazy.” I chuckled lightly, awkwardly. “They’re father is a good man, this was nothing against him. We were never anything extremely serious,  but we were close.” Pausing, I ate a fry, choosing my words wisely. “Family wasn’t something that he saw in his future. That just wasn’t his goal in life, he was more focused on his career.” I shrugged. “So, as apposed to make him feel obligated, financially, emotionally, whatever- I never told him.”

Dean raised his eyebrow, chewing the bite of his burger. I could see the gears working in his head. “Do you ever regret it?” He asked, curious.

* * *

##  _–Dean’s POV–_

“Not really.” That answer took me by surprise. “He gets to live his life, doing what means a lot to him. I wouldn’t take that away. I do what I love- I’m a nurse, and I raise my boys.” He could tell she saw nothing wrong with that. “If I knew that kids were something he wanted, or would have loved, I would have told him.”

Sitting back, I nodded. “Do they ask about him?”

“They used to, not so much anymore.” She shrugged. A few moments of silent eating passed when she spoke up again. “Would you like to come over to dinner, and meet them?” She asked, bashfully.

I licked my lips. “I’d love to, I just gotta make sure my brother doesn’t need me for anything.”

And then that smile appeared that got me every time. “Bring him, too. I’ll even stop and get a pie on my way home.”

“Deal, sweetheart.” I grinned, hiding my worries about this. From what she said- those boys were probably mine.


End file.
